Dorene's Little Man
by MalloryInTheMiddle
Summary: s4-ep14: 'Hal's Friend' After that paintballing incident, Dabney has a new attitude, which his mom seems to like? What happens when Dabney takes it too far? Will his mom like it? Incest..I guess?
1. Chapter 1

This is the worst thing I have ever written (っ◕‿◕)っ

* * *

Dorene Hooper, Dabney's mother, came into the paint ball arena yelling, desperately searching for Dabney. "Where's my boy?!" She pushed past Malcolm, to the boy sitting in a chair. "What have you done with my poor, delicate boy?!" Upon noticing the boy sitting was not Dabney, she pulled away and searched the room. When she spotted him across the room she exclaimed "Oh my God!" She grabbed Malcolm by the shoulder and turned him to face her. "This is your fault, you evil, little Svengali," she accused at Malcolm, shaking a finger. "I knew I shouldn't let Dabney have any friends!" She rushed past Malcolm and ran to the approaching Dabney. She began to yell when he interrupted.

"Get the car," Dabney said sternly. Dorene gasped. "We're going home," he said.

"Dabney, you've never spoken to me like this before," said Dorene nervously.

"Well get used to it," retorted Dabney. "I'm not your little boy anymore, mom..." Dabney reached into his pocket and pulled out his glasses which he replaced on his face. "...I'm your little man," Dabney finished as he stepped past his mom.

"Oh my," said Dorene, clutching at her shirt. She ran after Dabney to the car, yelling "Oh! Oh, Dabney!" the whole way.

When they got home, Dabney decided to test his new attitude on his mom.

"I'm hungry," he boomed at this mother.

"Oh, but Dabney its kind of late..." started his mother.

"Go make me a sandwich," he ordered.

His mother squeaked and ran into the kitchen. Dabney sat on the couch, feeling proud of himself for being intimidating, like all the people that bully him.

His mother came into the room, practically running with the sandwich she made for her son.

"Thank you!...I..uh..mean..er..thanks..bitch," he added, trying to make his voice deep.

"Why, Dabney, I will not allow you to speak to me that way..." she said, voice shaking.

"Shut up, bitch," he yelled and slapped his mother. Dorene fell to the floor. Dabney suddenly felt very bad and wanted to help her and apologize but he tried to stand his ground.

"Dabney, you've never hit me..I..," it looked like Dorene was about to cry. Dabney began to panic, fearing he had gone too far. But he didn't know what to do now so he panicked and did something worse.

"SHUT. UP. BITCH!" He grabbed his mom by her blouse. He brought her close to his face and out of sheer panic he commanded the most absurd thing.

"Show me your pussy," he growled. Dabney realized how easy it is to stop caring and not knowing what is wrong from right if you really try, or are running on adrenaline.

Dorene slipped out of her sons hand and started to take of her pants.

"Yeah, wench, bust that pussy open," Dabney laughed, leaning back on the couch.

Dorene was now naked from the waist down, when Dabney ordered her to sit on the table and open her legs.

"Aww yeea, dat pussy wet," he said.

TBC?

* * *

Look, if you see the scene you know that this was begging to be written..

but I couldn't finish it because I was laughing to hard. So if anyone wants me to finish it, just message me or whatever and I will

┗ ( ッ ) ┓


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my! Well here is the rest... ヽ(。_°)ノ

* * *

"Come and suck my willy," barked Dabney.

Dorene gasped but quickly bend down and engulfed Dabney's 2-inch wiener.

Dabney grabbed Dorene by her hair and pulled her head back. "Alright I'm through getting my dick wet," he said. "I want some of that asshole, now."

Dorene bent down on the floor, parting her saggy asscheeks, exposing a dark and hairy anus.

Dabney bent down and sniffed it before spitting on it. "Ima bust a nut in that stink-hole," he said proudly. "Finna fuck you now," he roared before dipping his wick in the saggy hole. He jumped up and down on Dorene's ass. Suddenly he pulled out and started jacking it in front of Dorene's face, where he came all over.

Suddenly Dabney dropped down to the floor and curled up into the fetal position and began crying. Dorene stood up and wiped her face.

"Are you done being big-boy now," asked Dorene.

"Yes, mommy," answered Dabney quietly.

"Go to bed now," she ordered softly.

Dabney got up and went to bed. Turned out he had a personality dysfunction that reset after he had an orgasm. This had happened on several occasions already. But Dorene never got help for it because bitch loved to get wang up the ass.

* * *

¯\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
